


Sailor's Sorrow [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [28]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Depression, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mythology - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, dante's inferno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Sailors tell the same tales everywhere you go.Sometimes, they tell you how to bring someone home.(an Orpheus and Eurydice retelling - and a bit more besides)





	Sailor's Sorrow [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sailor's Sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310676) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> Recorded for the read sadly square on my podfic bingo card.

**Title:** Sailor's Sorrow

**Fandom:** Legends of Tomorrow

**Author:** [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Len / Mick

**Rating:** Teen

**Length:** 1:13:21

**Summary:**

Sailors tell the same tales everywhere you go.   
Sometimes, they tell you how to bring someone home.   
(an Orpheus and Eurydice retelling - and a bit more besides)

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310676)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/SailorsSorrow.mp3)


End file.
